The Final Battle
by Charmed Seer
Summary: The battle between Angel Investigations and the Senior Partners...how did it play out? I do not own anything, credit goes to Joss Whedon, and the creators of Angel and Buffy.


**A/N: This is a one-shot that I decided to write after watching the last episode of Angel, please enjoy!**

**The Final Battle**

The rain seemed to continue to pour, never ending, which only brought the sorrow of fighting stronger. Angel looked ahead, and heard the roars of the dragon in the sky above him, water running down his face, letting the blood that was running down his face slow. Spike stood next to him in a ready stance, with Illyria to his far left. Holding a hand against his never stopping wound, Charles Gunn looked ahead to see the many demons with axes and swords ready to fight them. Nothing but brutal strength against them, Angel spoke in strong words, "Let's go to work."

The first of the many began their hostile manslaughter of the Angel Corporation. Clanging their swords together, Angel and Spike slashed at the demon's heads, watching demonic debris fall to the floor. Illyria was cornered by four of the demons who did not halt to try and kill the Goddess. Using the back gate of the alleyway as a tool, she lifted her body to a horizontal position and used a kick so powerful that the heads of the demons turned to dust, which turned to mush on the ground by the rain that still poured. Gunn, with a hand still to his wound, he tried to relieve it and hold his sword, but cried in pain as he did so. It only took three demons to end the mortal's life. They grabbed him from various places, his arms, legs, and even his head, and the demons pulled with their strength. The man with decapitated in less than 2 seconds.

Though everything was happening so fast, the other three did not recognize Gunn's brutal death. Angel and Spike were surprisingly working together, making sure the other stayed alive. Angel grabbed a horned demon, which looked a cross between a cedar and a bull. Ripping a long curved horn from his head, he stabbed two other slimy demons and used the sharp horn to bring them to fall to the ground in defeated death. Spike was holding the long medieval sword, with a large handle to grip the bottom of. The weapon would have required two hands for the average mortal, but with the strength of a vampire, all he needed was his one hand. Swinging it with ease, he easily struck at the throats of three other demons at once.

Illyria continued to be caught in her corner of the alleyway, with nothing but her bare fist, and wooden boxes to protect her. The two demons, which towered above her, and had two large swords in hand, one grabbed her by her thin throat and held her above the ground by several feet. Before she could protest, the other demon took his weapon and wedged it in between her abdomen, her cries of pain rang through the alley, but the battle did not stop. Dropping the Goddess, thinking of her as dead, she held her stomach in pain, but swung her leg around knocking the demons to their feet, and she grabbed the tall demon's sword and plunged it into his heart.

Illyria huddled into the wreckage of broken boxes and demonic corpses, wondering how they were going to finish this battle. It seemed impossible for three people to stop the entire battle of people. Though she was the great and powerful Illyria, she did not feel she could defeat them, even if she got her powers back. She looked ahead in the darkness, all she could see where snarling demonic faces, and the dragon who hovered ahead, she tilted her head in amazement as the dragon inhaled deeply, and even in the damp air, the demon dragon released a long stream of fire which incinerated all of the demons below, and inches away from the fighting vampires, who stopped to look at the large creature in the sky for only seconds.

Illyria, tried to pull herself up from the spot she had chosen as sanctuary for moments, and heard screams come from the back of the demonic army. But the screams were not of Angel and Spike obviously or even civilians, it was the cries of demons, who seemed to start disappearing dramatically. She blinked twice to keep a level head, seeing a large group of women appear on the scene. One woman, who was obviously the leader of the group, with long wavy dark hair, had a red and silver axe that singed as she stroked a blow into the enemy.

Angel and Spike stopped to look, as did the demons, to see the sight that was coming after the demons. The Senior Partners were losing, somehow, Angel, Spike, and Illyria had the advantage needed to win. For the person who was leading the cavalry was none other than Faith, the Vampire Slayer. The army behind her continued to kill as Faith lodged the Syth into the two demons attacking the two vampires.

"Faith, what the hell are you doing here?" Spike said his voice breathy from the non stop fighting that he was just relieved from. "Well, Willow got a vision that you guys were going to need serious back up. So, B and I put together a small army and brought it here to LA to save you guys." Faith said with her cocky smile. Angel and Spike couldn't help but smile as well. The pleasantries ended quite suddenly when the dragon sent another stream of fire toward the small group below.

Angel grabbed the sword from Spike who yelled "Hey!" and ran up the alley's ladder from the side of the building. Climbing to the top, he saw the dragon perched on the edge of the building like a bird ready to leap. Glancing downward, he saw the demonic rankings drop dramatically due to the aide of the Slayers who he was eternally grateful for. He turned to the dragon, who mockingly growled at him. Angel's face contorted to his vampire face, and leaped onto the dragon. Taking flight, Angel held onto the dragon and dug his teeth into the scale flesh of the dragon, spitting a piece of flesh off, he spat in distaste. Black colored liquid gushed from the small wound he had made. Since it was not human blood, the dragon's blood was distasteful. Using the new found power he had gotten from Hamilton, the evil advisor of Angel's for about a month now, he climbed to the front of the dragon, which began clashing at him, inflicting wounds to his body, trying to hit Angel. As Angel continued to dodge the sharp wings that punctured the skin, he climbed underneath the dragon to where he heard a loud heartbeat that was thrumming faster due to the stress the dragon was inflicting on its body. He felt the dragon fly around and looking below, he saw the alleyway again. He used all his strength, flexing his muscle so hard, a vein began to revel itself from his body, he slid his hand into the dragon's chest pulling at the large heart that he felt pulsing in his fingertips. Pulling hard, the felt the dragon suddenly begin to drop, picking up speed. He looked down and saw the alley come back to him, faster and faster, before he could maneuver his hand from the dragon's body, he plunged into the ground, concrete cracked underneath his back, and Angel groaned in agony, before going limp.

Spike and Faith, with many other Slayers, pulled the corpse dragon off Angel's body and saw a large cut that went from his forehead down to his chest, the blood releasing from his quickly. He needed blood soon, for if he didn't, he would die from starvation…

Spike lifted the vampire's body and looked backward with Illyria, seeing that they had won, without Wesley or Gunn, but they still survived. The demonic corpses were piled over the alley, and the remaining Slayers finished them off, they had stopped what felt like the end, but the knew they couldn't celebrate soon, for Wolfram and Hart would not stop until Angel, at least, was dead…


End file.
